Mystery Dad
by TwiHardFics
Summary: Stepping out of her comfort zone Bella Goes to Rose's end of Summer party. Unknown to her that One Night of Passion would lead to the biggest secret the town of Forks would ever have. Finding Love in Unexpected Places Contest Check Profile for Details!


_Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

**

* * *

**

_**Mystery Dad**_  
_A Twilight Fan-fiction written by TwiHard's CellaCullen_  
_Inspired by Kambria Rain's Story Bella Swan: Kidnapper_

* * *

"Now I'm going to offer this one time and one time only..." Charlie, my father, declared while marching slowly in front of the assembled male body of Forks High School.

"If the boy or man responsible comes forward before now I will go much easier on you." His eyes scanned each of the scared guys in the line, as if he believed he would see a flashing neon sign hanging above the one he was looking for.

"Rest assured that if you do not step forward now, I will still find out who you are." He growled while cocking his shotgun for emphasis.

I don't think anyone had ever seen my father this mad before. I know I sure hadn't. Something about this situation was so absolutely ridiculous I honestly expected someone to jump out of the bushes and yell that I was being punked, but I knew that wouldn't happen. My father was seriously out for blood. Not necessarily fatal blood, but blood all the same.

"Technology is a wonderful thing now days gentlemen." He barked out causing a few of the younger boys to jump startled.

Charlie nodded to one of nurses he had brought with him and then pointed towards the small assembly of male teachers that were waiting for the whole procedure to finish. A very audible groan escaped my lips as I watched the men nervously part their mouths to have them swabbed.

The process was so efficant if it was being done for any other reason I would have been impressed by the quick yet effective manor of the nurse. My eyes followed him as he walked from one man to the next using a new sterile swap for each. He wiped the inside of their cheeks quickly before sealing the swab and writing their names on the white label stuck to the medical bag.

The nice thing about living in a small town like this was that the entire community worked together when one of their own needed help. It took no time whatsoever for all of the parents to willingly sign permission slips for my father to get whatever evidence he needed. The down side to living in such a small town is there are no secrets.

"DNA testing will not take long boys, I'll know the truth before the week is out."

Not until now that is.

The biggest secret that Forks has ever had kept from the knowledge of the public, and I'm right in the middle of it. It's not that I'm a bad kid. I'm normally very well behaved. All it took was one night, one night of letting my hair down and having some fun. Now my one night was revealed to the entire town, and everyone was dying to know who my partner in crime was.

They thought I was protecting him. I tried to tell them I honestly didn't know who he was, but no one believed that. Sweet innocent naive little Bella had obviously been manipulated, at least that's what all the whispering gossipers had been saying. Now he was the town's longest held secret. The one secret everyone was ready to have revealed.

Everyone except for me, that is.

Even if his idenity was discovered I didn't think I'd want to know the truth. The mystery originally was exciting. Then when I needed to know who he was and the truth was held from me I found myself exremely depressed. Now though, I could care less. He didn't come forth when I wanted him to, so why should I want anything to do with him now?

"Alright Charlie we have them all," the young blond male nurse announced as he finished swabbing the principle's mouth.

I grimaced at the mere thought of why Mr. Volturi had been swabbed. I honestly hoped it was just to show that no one was being overlooked and not that my father honestly suspected him.

"Thanks Cullen." my father said curtly to the young man, Carlisle.

It wasn't that he didn't like Carlisle it was simply that my father didn't like any of the male gender at the moment. At least not any man whose tests had not proved them innocent yet. While Carlisle had previously been one of my father's favorite young men in town, he had him high on his list of suspects for the time being. Carlisle had, after all, just come back from college, and college boys were the worst kind of boys, according to dad.

"Dad." I pleaded while hesitantly biting my lower lip.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked while pointing to the retreating forms of my classmates and teachers.

"Of course it's necessary," he replied with the same gruff voice he had been using all morning.

I opened my mouth to reply but was instantly interrupted by a small cry. I knelt down next to the pink and brown stroller to settle down the stirring infant inside. Charlie's expression softened as his sight landed on the small bundle. It was only after she fell back alseep that he finished his statement, only this time he kept his voice in a whisper so as to not wake her.

"Every girl deserves to know who her daddy is, and I'm going to make sure your daughter is no exception."

* * *

Want to know what happens next?

Take this plot and write your own ending or create your own plot where a charcater you love Finds Love in an Unlikely Place! Read Below for Contest Details! Winners will get actual Prizes and if you all really want me to, review and I may try to finish this story and post it on Twihard. If you're too young to join Twi-Hard sorry, but you shouldn't be reading M rated Fics to begin with. ;)

* * *

**www(dot)twihardfic(dot)com  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twihardfics**

* * *

**Twi-Hard's First One-Shot Contest  
**_**Find Love in Unlikely Places **_

_Entries Due by March 1st 2010  
Voting will take place 03/03/10-03/18/10_

**Summary:**Finding love is challenging enough, but finding love in a location you don't want to be or simply dispise is even harder. Maybe Edward was thrown in Jail for a crime he didn't commit... Maybe Alice is forced to return to Texas to get her ex to sign some divorce papers...Maybe Bella gets a flat tire in the middle of nowhere. The story is all yours to create and have fun with we just want to see your entries!

**Word Count**: **Min**- 1500 **Max**- N/A There is no Max Word Count, but this must be a One-Shot No Multichapters.

**Pairing/ Characters:**ANY! Any Pairing/ Any Characters they do not even have to be Twilight Characters, keep in mind though most of our members are Twi Fans.

**Collabs**: Yes If you would like to Collab we will accept them, no more than 3 people per collab please.

**Anon**: This contest will be Anon so that Voting will be based on the story not how popular a writer is. The entries must be emailed to: twihardfic (a) gmail

All entries will be posted on this account as well as on Twi-Hard. We can add the writer name and profile info to the stories after the contest is over or delete them depending on each writers request. Stories cannot be posted on any other website until the contest is over.

**Voting**: Voting will be done on Twi-Hard. Only Registered Twi-Hard Members will be able to vote, this helps put our minds at ease that only adults are voting on these stories.

**Lemons**: While not required are highly encouraged, lets face it we all love a little lemonade or at least some UST.

**Validation**: All stories will be validated by Lyricalkris & Dizzygrl28 before being posted so please have them beta'd.

**Prizes**: We would not put you through all this work and not reward you!

1st **Place**: Custom Team Panties (black boy shorts with Team_ bejewled on the back) or A Twi-Hard TeeShirt for the writer(s)  
2nd **Place**: TwiHard Random Poster or Twi-Hard Tote Bag for the Writer(s)  
3rd **Place**: TwiHard Bookmark or BumperSticker for the winner(s)

**Betas**: We love Betas and the betas of each winning story will recieve a pencil with peen topper to thank them for all of their hard work!

_**Yes we will ship internationally!  
**Prizes should be mailed out by April 1st_

**Voters**: 1 Lucky Voter will win a Bookmark or bumpersticker. The Voter will be chosen at random.

**_Header when Emailing--_**

**Penname(s):  
Beta(s):  
Rating:  
Story Title:  
Summary:  
Warnings/ ANs:**


End file.
